


Live On, For The Both Of Us

by fallingjustanotherwaytofly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asthma, Asthma attack, M/M, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingjustanotherwaytofly/pseuds/fallingjustanotherwaytofly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Kei,</p>
<p>I am so sorry that I'm not a stronger person. All my life I've been struggling with this and it hasn't gotten any better. By the time you read this it may already be too late. Just remember that I love you. Thank you for all you've done for me. Live on, for the both of us.</p>
<p>-Tadashi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live On, For The Both Of Us

Dear Kei,

I am so sorry that I'm not a stronger person. All my life I've been struggling with this and it hasn't gotten any better. By the time you read this it may already be too late. Just remember that I love you. Thank you for all you've done for me. Live on, for the both of us.

-Tadashi

Yamaguchi folded up the letter he had written, laid it on his lap, and closed his eyes as he rested his head on the bed in the school's nurses office.

A few moments later Tsukishima pulled back the curtain and sat down on a chair beside the bed.

"What is up with that paper on your lap?" Tsuki asked sounding a bit annoyed.

Yama handed the paper to Tsuki and said, "In case I don't make it... I just wanted to make sure you know how I truly feel about you."

"You had a mild asthma attack because you forgot to take your inhaler before practice Jesus Christ you're not going to die. Get up, the nurse says you're fine, idiot."

"Kei... Carry me?" Yama asked with his arms stretched out trying to reach for Tsuki while giving him his infamous puppy dog eyes.

"Just get up before I leave and make you walk home alone."

Yama dramatically draped his left arm over his forehead saying, "Woe is me! Falling for such a heartless yet incredibly handsome boy. I've been played for a fool! Woe is me!"

"You're not going to get up unless I carry you, are you?"

"Probably not."

Tsuki sighed loudly and bent down next to the bed. "For fucks sake climb on my back before I change my mind."

"Thanks, Kei! You're the best!" Yama said as he put his school bag back on and climbed on top of the taller boy's back.

"You are never to speak of this to anyone ever, do you understand?"

"Yup!"

Yama placed a kiss on Tsuki's temple and rested his head on the blond's shoulder.

"Love you, Kei."

"Love you too." Tsuki grumbled as he rolled his eyes.

They began to walk through the empty hallways and out of the school building. Even though his boyfriend acted like a drama queen from time to time, it was just one of the many endearing qualities about the freckled boy that made Tsuki love him even more.

"Kei?"

"What now?" 

"Can we go to McDonalds? I'm hungry and I want some french fires."

"Will it shut you up?"

"Probably not."

"Fine."

Tsuki was rewarded with another kiss to the temple and they started their journey to the nearest McDonalds.

**Author's Note:**

> I just got back from the hospital after being admitted due to a severe asthma attack. I got inspired to write a fun fanfic this time rather than a super serious one. I hope you liked it! :)
> 
> Once again pardon my grammar mistakes.


End file.
